Poliwag
Poliwag - Poliwag is one of the original thirty contestants to be featured in DatDurant's Total Pokemon Island. She has a hatred for Tympole and fails to give a legitimate reason for this. Place - Season 1 - 31st, voted out in episode four. (Tympole got everyone to vote her out due to Poliwag constantly attacking Tympole) Personality - Poliwag is a kind character to everyone but Tympole and often gets infuriated at the mentioning of her name or someone asking why she hates her. During Total Pokemon Island(S1) - Episode 1 - In episode one, Poliwag is first seen arriving on the docks with Tympole, Snubbull, Poochyena and Skrelp. She begins to start a fight with Tympole as they head to the campfire site and the fight all the way there. When arriving at the campfire site, she is placed onto The Rampant Rhyperiors along with Tympole - much to her dismay. She is then taken to the location of the challenge. Before jumping, Tympole mentions that she doesn't want to jump and instantly, Poliwag starts attacking her to make her jump, pulling her off of the cliff. They land in the water scoring a point each for their team. When Tympole asks why Poliwag did that, she simply responds 'I don't like you'. Later on, she is confronted about her dislike for Tympole by Skrelp and she tries to avoid the question with vague answers. At the campfire ceremony she receives a poffin, meaning that she is safe until next episode. She also vocalises her displeasure when Tympole receives a poffin too. Episode 2 - In episode two, Poliwag is once again confronted about her dislike for Tympole, this time by Spritzee. Poliwag gives her a vague answer, 'her Unovaness'. During the challenge she barges past Tympole and stops on the last podium of the first obstacle. When Tympole makes it to the middle, Poliwag jumps at her but Tympole jumps out of the way and completes the first obstacle - leaving Poliwag in the water. Poliwag expresses her anger in the confessional. Episode 3 - Category:Season 1 ContestantsCategory:Season 1 CharactersCategory:FemalesIn episode three, Poliwag is seen arguing with Tympole outside of The Rampant Rhyperiors' cabin. She goes to attack Tympole but is stopped by Ferroseed, who gets in the way. She then walks off rather moodily and is sent to do the challenge. She chooses to hide under the benches at the campfire site, and without her knowledge Tympole is seen scheming to get her eliminated. Poliwag is never caught by Spiritomb, winning the challenge for her team. Episode 4 - Category:The Rampant Rhyperiors In episode four, Poliwag is seen being questioned by Ferroseed about her hatred to Tympole. Just like wth previous questions, she does not give an actual answer and (in the confessional) states that she thinks everyone should mind there own business. She is later seen stepping out of the cabin and is about to go over to Tympole before Gallde teleports in-front of them, telling them that they need to be at the campfire site. During the challenge, she is placed onto group three, along with Tympole and when it is their turn to compete Poliwag taunts her. Tympole then falls on Poliwag, causing her team to lose the challenge. After the challenge, Poliwag goes to confront Tympole, but, causes Tympole to let out all of her rage towards Poliwag and before she can respond Tympole reveals that she has been telling everyon to vote out Poliwag. Surely enough, at elimination Poliwag is in the bottom two with Tympole, however Tympole receives the last poffin. Poliwag apologises before leaving for the docks, and before she can leave on Gyarados she is stopped by Tympole, who accepts the apology. Poliwag then gets onto Gyarados and leaves the sland. Trivia - * Poliwag was originally supposed to be eliminated in episode six, although this was later changed.